Ciel et Obscurité
by Ciel d'Enfer
Summary: AU. 120 years after Sebastian completes his contract with Ciel, he awakes to find the presence of his former master has not dissipated. What will he do when he finds a reincarnated version of his young master living in this 21st century world?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters! sadface.

**Edited on October 24** to account for changes in plot and to fill in some plot holes that I noticed. Also fixed typos and such. Hope you notice the improvements. Please PM if you notice any other issues or have general questions.

**Please review!~** :3

* * *

Ch.1

_"Oh lord_

_Said I'm bloodshot for sure_

_Pale runs the ghost_

_Swollen on the shore_

_Every night_

_In every pore_

_The scales that do slither_

_Deliver me from…_

_Freeze without an answer_

_Free from all the shame_

_Then I'll hide_

_Cause I'll never_

_Never sleep alone_"

* * *

Ciel Funtom awoke in a start, covered in cold sweat; still shivering from the thought of those dark hands reaching out to him, clawing at him hungrily, the long finger nails tearing at his tender flesh, the crimson eyes bearing down on him, searching for his soul, and a wicked smile spreading in the dark.

The boy released his grip on the revolver he kept under his pillow as he scanned his darkened room in search of those glowing red eyes from his nightmare and found none. He thought he felt is immobile right eye twitch, and he reached for his leather patch just as the old butler Tanaka opened the door and flung open the window covers.

"Another nightmare, Young Master?" The wise old butler said softly, "You are rarely up this early," Tanaka reached for his silver pocket watch and checked the time, "You have an hour before you depart for St. Michael's School. It is your first day back, so please be hasty. Lady Elizabeth shall meet you at the gate." Tanaka smiled down at the young boy.

"School will have to wait. Funtom Corporation needs tending to," Ciel replied calmly, not allowing the night's occurrences to disrupt his busy morning. The young entrepreneur secured his weapon back in his place under his pillow and crawled out of his big four-poster bed. "I would like something sweet," he said as a dismissing comment to the waiting butler. Tanaka silently bowed out the room, off to whip up something for his fickle master.

Ciel, a boy of 15, opened his extensive wardrobe and shuffled through what seemed like endless amounts of the blue and gray school uniforms. Sighing, the boy dressed himself in the black undershirt, gray waistcoat, navy tailcoat and navy and gray striped shorts. He tried buckled his sock garters, secretly cursing the outdated fashion and gave up as the snapped off twice. He pulled his socks up anyway and began to comb his hair, trying desperately to make himself look more mature.

Gazing in the mirror, he raised a small hand and touched the leather patch that covered his right eye lightly, trying to remember the last time he had seen the cerulean color of the eye. He shuddered slightly, recalling the night his home burnt down and his parents died, and he fought back the memory of the two months that followed; the darkness and the cage, the pain and the stage. As if warning the young lord about the shame, the brand on his back began to tingle and the stitching that sewed his right eye shut itched.

Ciel blinked himself out of the trance, grabbed his cane and shuffled off to his office to sort out some documents before heading off to school. After a few moments, he looked up as he heard the tea cart and set aside his work to take breakfast. The butler poured the master tea silently, and set the strawberry crepes down lightly, the powdered sugar settling on the thin, crisp dough.

Ciel sipped at the tea elegantly and sampled the crepe, allowing himself to take his mind off of work and let it wander, finally allowing it to settle yet again on thoughts of his parents. If he remembered well, his mother was tall, blonde and always smiling softly at him with soft blue eyes the same color as Ciel's. His father was harder to remember; a tall, elegant man with dark hair and dark eyes, and that ever present blue ring, which Ciel now wore on his thumb as a symbol of his inheritance. Ciel felt that they must have loved him, but he couldn't recall such a feeling. He glanced up at the family butler, who had survived the fire that claimed the life of his parents and dog, only to return to the young Ciel when he had mysteriously returned two months after the incident.

"Tanaka," Ciel began weakly, regaining his composure has he spoke, "My parents… loved me." It was really a question, but he felt lowly asking.

The wise old butler understood his master's intentions and answered honestly, "They loved you more than anything you can imagine."

Satisfied, Ciel returned to his crepe as Tanaka flipped open his pocket watch to check the time. It was half past seven, and Tanaka sighed as he snapped the watch shut. _Always behind schedule_, he thought, before announcing, "Your chauffer awaits you, my Lord. And no stalling. Your parents left you in my care, and I shall serve my former masters with an unyielding loyalty."

Ciel wasn't about to argue, not in the sentimental mood he was in, and he was especially not going to waste precise energy after the restless night sleep he had. He resigned him self to his fate, and shuffled through his desk grabbing his school bag and his inhaler as Tanaka cleared away what was left of his breakfast. He made his way down the staircase, averting his eyes as he passed the portrait of his first cousin, thrice removed, the founder of Funtom Toys and his namesake; Ciel Phantomhive.

The picture only bothered Ciel Funtom because of the striking similarities between Phantomhive and himself. He had the same dark hair, the same cerulean eye, even the same eye-patch and cold stare. The similarities were only expected though, as his great-great-great grandmother had been cousins with this boy, and was even engaged to him before he died unexpectedly soon after his company began to flourish. He knew he should be honored to be named after his ancestor, but it truly only made him uneasy. No one really knew anything about the boy in the picture frame and the stories they told about him were washed in mystery and deceit. Furthermore, it had been the only portrait to survive those vicious flames, virtually untouched at that. _I guess we are more similar than I like to admit_, Ciel thought to himself glancing back at the portrait only for a moment as he threw open the great doors and stepped out into the sunshine of the courtyard.

A black Mercedes S63 AMG growled in front of him as Tanaka opened the door for the young master. "Don't forget Lady Elizabeth awaits you," the old man smiled down at the boy, who nodded dutifully.

"I won't leave her there, as much as I would like to." Ciel grumbled as Tanaka closed the door and signaled to the driver. They arrived at St. Michael's School as the bell chimed for students to begin heading to their classes. The old Victorian building had always felt like home after his own had burnt to the ground, with it's wide lawns and extravagant gardens. The building had also belonged to that Ciel Phantomhive, and when the boy had passed, his faithful servants had rebuilt it after the Great Fire and dedicated it to their saint. His great-great-great grandmother, Elizabeth Middleford, had commissioned it for the tutoring of young and noble children in honor of her late fiancé.

Ciel could see the bouncing, vibrant pink form of his lovable cousin Lizzie Druitt, as they pulled up to the school gate. He grit his teeth as the car stopped and bid farewell to his driver, opening the door. He could barely greet the small girl before she hugged him tightly, knocking the air out of him.

"Ciel!" The girl gasped in a painfully shrill voice, "It's been too long!" Tears began swelling up in her emerald eyes as she shook her blonde curls.

"Calm down Lizzie!" Ciel tried to comfort her, "It has only been two months!" He grit his teeth further and tried to act as a gentleman in placing his arm about the girls waist. He steered her toward the school buildings as the final bell tolled over the grounds.

Ciel felt his hair stand up on the back of his neck as he guided the young girl toward the school, but attributed it to a passing breeze and thought no more of it. If only he would have turned to see the bright crimson eyes that followed his every movement from afar.

Smiling faintly, Sebastian Michaelis faded back into the shadows.

* * *

_A few hours ago_

_The lair of Sebastian Michaelis_

Azure eyes watched him diligently, following him back and forth, not allowing him to escape. They had watched him for so long, he couldn't imagine being without that cold, proud stare that seemed so young and so old all at once. Those eyes would never change. They would be just as they had been on _that_ day for the rest of his miserable existence, not allowing the demon any peace. He finally gave up on trying to rest.

Sebastian Michaelis sat up for the first time in over one hundred years. He cracked his neck and stretched to limber up before clambering off of the sacrificial alter on which he had enjoyed his last meal; one Ciel Phantomhive. But since he had laid his head to rest, the demon had been unable to truly hibernate because the haunting blue eyes of the boy never stopped watching him. The eyes weren't full of remorse or hate or rage, but rather a calm, cool understanding of the world around and an unrivaled acceptance of his fate. Most had tried to run in the end, but the boy had sat calmly, letting his end come. The boy had even wanted the pain. And Sebastian had complied without hesitation.

"Bocchan," Sebastian tested the word in the air, half expecting the young master to make a snide remark or ring the service bell impatiently. When he was sure there was truly no bocchan to serve, Sebastian resigned himself to exploring the human world to see what developments had been made. He stood and dusted off the Phantomhive butler uniform he still wore from that day, shining the lapel pin of the Phantomhive coat of arms lovingly. He certainly wasn't expecting to feel empty after ending the contract with the young master and devouring the delectable soul. _Perhaps such a small master just simply wasn't enough substance_, he thought to himself, thinking of the delicate taste of the boy's rage drenched innocence and the soft lips that tasted lightly of blood and unhappiness.

He had devoured the young master believing that he was liberating the child from his complicated and hurtful existence. He couldn't recall the feeling of great remorse that struck him as he held the limp but still warm body of Ciel Phantomhive in his arms, or the feeling of wanting to taste those delicate lips once more….

Sebastian combed through his hair and tugged the white gloves of his servitude over his long, slender hands. He briefly touched the back of his right hand, feeling as though he could still sense the contract seal that had lingered there once upon a time. Sighing and banishing all thoughts of Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian made his way to the human world.

Upon breaking the surface from his mausoleum, Sebastian instantly caught a whiff of something truly remarkable. He inhaled, sifting and sorting the different scents in the air until finding the right ones; sweet smoke and a hint of cherry and almond. _Not_ _possible_, the demon thought to himself, _must just be lingering since I haven't had fresh air in a while_.

The demon considered where he would go, and decided on the Phantomhive manor, as he was feeling quite nostalgic at the moment, but he quickly changed his mind as he realized the little brat still had control over him. _I am a free demon now_, he thought,_ no need to check up to see how the master's affairs have fared during the one hundred and twenty-three years since his company ran without it's rightful head. _He smiled gleefully and headed in the direction of London to acquire more time-appropriate clothing.

London had grown at an exponential rate after Sebastian had gone to sleep, and where there should have been countryside, there were sprawling suburbs. Feeling a bit of culture shock at how far along the human race had come with their fully motorized vehicles, portable telephones, and strange books that let you view things from all over the world from a thin window, Sebastian was unsure of where to go. Being a demon who had lived for many years, Sebastian had experienced this sort of shock a few times before but always resolved his surprise by burying himself in a few history books for a few days. When the scent of smoke and cherry almond continued to follow him wherever he went, Sebastian finally decided that it was due to his butler's uniform, and with this reenergized determination to rid himself of the Phantomhive brat, hurried to find a suitable replacement.

Unable to find the tailor that he had normally taken all of the Phantomhive orders to, Sebastian entered a clothing department store and purchased a new wardrobe with the old farthings and shillings that had remained in his pockets, much to the surprise of the sales clerk who hadn't seen such money in at least a decade. Seeing at how bewildered and intrigued the man was at his payment, he decided that looking into a history book would be of the utmost importance to him. As he walked out of the store, Sebastian caught sight of something truly nostalgic.

"Peter Rabbit," he muttered softly, thinking of the old wool rabbit Ciel had designed for one of his first products. The materials had changed on this rabbit, but he still had the monocle and pocket watch that had been a part of the original design. Deciding he shouldn't buy such a trinket, Sebastian walked out of the store in a smart looking sport coat with nice slacks and something called a graphic tee, which was quite possibly the most comfortable thing he had ever tried on. When he couldn't find a library, Sebastian settled on trying to locate the former house of Phantomhive to see if it had survived the radical transformation of London. He thought dreamily of Meirin, Bard, and Finnian, and was secretly glad they were no where to be found, and of Tanaka, wondering if he had managed to survive the long years, knowing it impossible for humans.

When he found the spot where the glorious mansion should have rose out of the English countryside with pomp and circumstance, Sebastian found himself face to face with St. Michael's School for Prestigious Youth. It was certainly the Phantomhive manor, restored to its former glory but full of bumbling and idiotic children of noble birth. _Oh how the master would scoff_, Sebastian chuckled to himself. He was about to turn away when the scent of cherry almond became overwhelming and he caught sight of a single sapphire eye glittering in the distance.

There, among the bumbling and idiotic children, was Ciel Phantomhive.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own characters!

Please review~

* * *

Ch.2

Ciel Funtom waltzed into his classroom just a few minutes late with his head held high, cane clicking against the tile floor, taking no notice to the stares and whispers of the whimpering peasants he often crushed beneath his heel. He was thankful that Lizzie was not in his same class this year; he needn't be on his 'best behavior' now. He chose a seat in the back corner of the classroom, nearest to the window so he could escape the perilous drabbles of his teacher. No subject really interested him, and he knew enough about most subject matter anyway due to his home tutors that Tanaka often summoned. "Education in the hands of the state. Ha!" the old man would scoff, "It's nothing more than a joke."

As the teacher entered the room, everyone else stood as a sign of respect, but Ciel sat staring incredulously at the red hair as it hung in stark contrast with the white lab coat. When everyone else had sat down, he stood, slamming his fists down on the desk in front of him, "What is the meaning of this Madame Red?" He glared angrily at his aunt, who was proceeding to write her name on the chalkboard, her script fancy and neat.

"Oh my dear nephew, I knew you would throw a fit," Madame Red chuckled, not bothering to turn to face the boy, "I am your Chemistry professor, and you shall do as I say. The rest of you will be happy to know that I will _not_ show favoritism toward Young Master Funtom, but quite the opposite. Since I know how capable my nephew is, I will be more demanding of him." She turned to face the class, her long vibrant red hair falling over her shoulder. She cleared her throat and continued, smiling at the disbelieving faces, "In fact, I expect him to help the rest of you through this difficult material. Chemistry isn't easy, but with the proper amount of work and attention to detail, you shall pass this course with flying colors."

"Preposterous!" Ciel sat down grumbling. This silly woman was actually expecting him to _help_ these nobodies. "Ha!"

Madame Red was not going to tolerate such outbursts, even if it was from her favorite, and only, nephew. "Ciel Funtom. I am not playing games. You are assigned to cleaning duty all this week," she said sternly, glaring at the defiant boy. She could see the protest forming on his lips and she quickly added, "One more word out of you and you will clean the entire year. Is that clear?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes at her and finally said, "Yes, dear aunt. I understand quite well." He smiled at her, scheming. He would find a way out of this.

The rest of the period went on uneventfully, as the class learned about the atom and subatomic particles, the different energy levels of the electrons and electron shells. For Ciel, this was all review, but he was happy to help explain complex ideas, such as the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle and quantum numbers, when his aunt was making it too complicated.

Nearing the end of the class, Ciel began packing up his bag when Madame Red interrupted them. "Class, we have a new student who just arrived this morning. He begs you forgive his tardiness," she stood aside her eyes round with excitement, and welcomed the handsome stranger in. He was dressed in a senior uniform, similar to Ciel's, but with navy pants, and had medium length black hair that looked as soft as raven feathers. His face was smooth and the color of fine porcelain, contrasting starkly with his dark hair. His eyes were the color of dark cherry wood, and he smiled serenely at all of them until he locked eyes with Ciel Funtom. His smile widened as the blue sapphire refused to blink away from the glossy crimson as they stared intently at one another.

As they locked eyes, Ciel couldn't recall where he had seen those blood-red eyes before, but he wouldn't back down. He didn't know this person, and he surely wasn't going to show any weakness. This young man would know his reputation soon enough, and would steer clear of him, as most of the others did. He felt his right eye twitch uncomfortably under the patch as the mysterious stranger began introducing himself at the suggestion of Madame Red.

"I," the man began in a smooth baritone, making all of the ladies shiver with excitement, and soliciting a similar reaction from the young CEO, much to his dismay, "am Sebastian Michaelis. I have been traveling abroad with my… ahem… parents and it has been quite sometime since I have been in any civilized country. Please forgive if my mannerisms are out of date." He looked at the class with the same serene smile, waiting for more instruction from the Madame.

"How very interesting," Madame Red said with far too much sincerity. She was practically drooling over the tall, dark, and handsome newcomer, "You may have a seat back there near my dear nephew. He might not be the warmest welcome, but I believe you both have history after this period, so he should be able to show you around. And don't even look at me like that, Ciel Funtom. Please at least pretend you are a gentleman."

Ciel grit his teeth and his frown deepened as the Madame cut him off. _Why is this woman always trying to make me into a charity worker?_ He wondered as the handsome young man took a seat next to him, doing his best to ignore the familiar scent of black tea and ink that seemed to radiate from the newcomer.

Sebastian turned toward Ciel and said two words, studying the boys face closely for his reaction, "Ciel Phantomhive." He was smiling as he saw the single cerulean eye widen in childish surprise.

"How… how do you know such a noble name?" Ciel regained his composure and stared at the man in disgust, for the closer he looked at this 'Sebastian', the more he could see past the façade of handsome and respectful young man. He could see hints of malice and danger on those perfectly sculpted lips that held that calm smile like a ceramic mask.

"Oh?" Sebastian replied with mock surprise, "Is he not well known? Isn't he the sole founder of the successful toy manufacturer, Funtom?" Sebastian rested his chin on his fist as he gauged the reaction, a feeling of glee spreading through his body as he saw the fine porcelain mask of the boy crack as he registered the disrespectful tone of the deep, velvety voice.

"That is _my_ company, sir. My dear old cousin has nothing to do with it now. There are not even any Phantomhive's left! Some lineage that is! Ha!" Ciel smiled slyly. He wouldn't let this 'nobody' get the better of him.

That was all Sebastian needed to know. "Very well," he said as he stood and made toward the door. He glanced over his shoulder at the now seething boy, "Aren't you coming? The bell rang sometime ago…."

Ciel stood angrily and grabbed his bag, noticing that the classroom was indeed empty, and followed the mysterious stranger out of the room and into the bustling hall. Sebastian waited for him just outside the door and fell two steps behind him as Ciel cut a path through the crowd, cane clicking satisfyingly against the stone floor, and toward their next period history class.

Sebastian contemplated what he had just learned of this mysterious boy that looked and smelled so much like his beloved master from so long ago. It seemed that he was a descendant of the late Phantomhive, or at least of the Phantomhive lineage, and they were cousins of some sort. Sebastian thought, and the only remaining relatives of Ciel Phantomhive at the time of his death were the Middleford's, meaning that this child was related to Elizabeth Middleford, and it made sense for the boy to inherit the company from that line. He thought fondly of Lizzie for taking over the company at the death of her fiancé, but he couldn't imagine her changing her last name to Funtom. That must have been a more recent development. Something else was bothering him in addition to the boy's lineage. How did he loose his eye, and how did it come to be that he lost the _same_ eye that held the contract seal between Ciel Phantomhive and himself? There were too many coincidences. He would have to pry just a bit more to get all the answers.

As Ciel trudged down the hall toward the history wing of St. Michael's, the other students cleared a path for him, some bowing their heads in respect, others turning to whisper as he passed. Many commented on the handsome stranger following him closely. "No one get's so close to Ciel Funtom," they whispered, eyeing Sebastian suspiciously, "Perhaps he is a new pawn in his game."

They entered the classroom, and everyone fell silent. Ciel huffed annoyed and made his way to his customary seat in the back corner of the room next to the window. He was surprised when Sebastian chose to sit next to him again, and tried to ignore the feeling of those crimson eyes on him, knowing the strange man was smiling serenely. He was still trying to determine where he had seen those eyes before.

The history professor was no where to be found a few minutes after the final bell had rang, but soon after the class had their suspicions as to his whereabouts, they heard a vile, high-pitched laughter from the coffin-shaped desk that sat in front of the chalkboard. The lid creaked open, the pens and pencils sliding off with a clatter, and the black oversized top hat of the Undertaker came into view. Sebastian gawked at the man speechless.

"Good morn, class," the man said with a Cheshire grin, "Who can give me a first-rate laugh?" His hidden eyes flitted across the room and fell upon the incredulous face of Sebastian, "_Ho ho!_ Who do we have here? I haven't seen such a face in well over a century!"

Sebastian cleared his throat as every face turned toward him, curious. "I'm not sure I know what you mean, sir," he said, trying to hint that he would speak with him later, "I _am_ a new student, but last I checked I am but 18 years old." He smiled knowingly, trying to recall when he was but 18 years old.

"Very well, _boy_," Undertaker sniveled behind his hand, "I see you have settled in quite comfortably with our own little King of the School, Ciel Funtom. I do believe you will find you have more in common than you think. Te-he!~"

Ciel looked up at the eccentric man at mention of his name, but chose to ignore the remark as he realized most of the class had already fallen asleep in the dim room. He sighed heavily and resigned himself to the tabletop of the rickety desk as the Undertaker carried on with his lesson, the dawn of World War II. He chuckled to himself as he spotted this new Sebastian eagerly taking notes and paying close attention to the prattling of the peculiar professor.

As the class ended and Undertaker returned to his desk/crypt, Sebastian stood and waited for Ciel to wipe the sleep from his eye. They exited the class, Ciel still yawning, Sebastian hesitating behind the small master, falling back into old habits to his own dismay. As they began sauntering down the hall, Ciel looked over his shoulder, surprised to still see the tall, silent figure hovering behind him.

"Why are you still there?" Ciel snarled, slightly annoyed at the shadow and waving his cane threateningly, "Don't you have another class to attend?"

"I managed to obtain a similar schedule as yours, my lord," Sebastian grinned, glad to see this reincarnated master retained the same spunk and fervor as the original.

The rest of the day passed in much of the same fortune. It turned out that Sebastian and Ciel shared every single class; gym, physics, and calculus, and even the same lunch session, much to Ciel's annoyance. But by the time they entered the cafeteria, Ciel had grown accustomed to the ever-present shadow and chose to ignore him for the most part. Elizabeth had found Ciel during the lunch hour and had been delighted that he had made a friend.

"Ciel doesn't have many close friends," Lizzie whispered to Sebastian over parfait, as the young King resigned himself into the work of Edgar Allen Poe that they had been assigned to read over the summer for the Introduction to Literature class the period after next, "I'm glad you are able to see the good in him as I have." Sebastian simply smiled at the innocent girl as Ciel threw them dirty looks and sulked, knowing that he was being talked about.

As Lizzie left their table to join her girlfriends, Ciel perked up, saying, "Next class is independent study! I can finally be rid of you, damned shadow!" Sebastian simply smiled and let the boy continue, "I have a very important meeting with the headmistress, so I will not be joining you in the library." Ciel took out the thick parchment envelope and showed Sebastian the red wax seal bearing the crest of the school, smiling triumphantly.

"Funny," Sebastian retorted, "I received _this_ just between classes." He showed the dumbstruck boy an envelope of similar origin. Sebastian sipped at his tea as Ciel inspected the authenticity of the letter, "I suppose she was rather intrigued by me. Why on earth would she want to see a spoilt brat like you?" He loved taking any chance he could to hurt the master's pride, even if this was only his distant relative, and his smile widened as he watched as the color drained from the boy's youthful cheeks and his eye darkened in anger.

"Hold you're tongue!" Ciel Funtom was furious, "Who are you? Why do you speak so familiarly with me? What makes you think I am so soft?" His eyes narrowed at Sebastian, and then widened again as the man's crimson eyes glinted dangerously and his smile grew wide, positively reveling in the boy's anger. How he loved when such a proud beast shook with anger, tiny fists balling up, smooth porcelain skin becoming flushed, bottom lip trembling from resentment. Sebastian resisted the urge to reach out and brush the quivering bud, imaging how smooth and warm it would feel beneath his fingertips.

Instead of replying, Sebastian got up and waltzed toward the exit, "That is for me to know, and for you to find out, Young Master." Just before pushing the door open, he turned toward the still angry boy and said sincerely, "Come now, Ciel Funtom. You wouldn't want to keep the Headmistress waiting. And besides, I need you're guidance in order to find the office of Her Ladyship." He pushed the door open and stood to the side, waiting for the flustered youth to pack up his things and stroll proudly through the door and down the hall, cane swatting at some frightened freshmen.

As Sebastian fell the customary two steps behind him, Ciel seized the opportunity to injure the beings pride. "At least you know your place is behind me, in my shadow, and not beside me as my equal," he said coldly, hoping the young man would get the hint that he was an important and high-class student and entrepreneur, not just some spoilt brat. Sebastian only shook his head at this meek jab at his pride, knowing he would have the last laugh.

They came upon a set of fine cherry wood doors that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. Sebastian recognized the doors as the original doors to the billiard room, and he wondered dreamily if the same billiards table sat in the center of the room with all of Ciel Phantomhive's pawns perched around him, waiting for any opportunity to strike at the King.

Sebastian pulled on the brass handles and was rewarded with the sight of that same billiards table and the same worn leather chairs from the time of Ciel Phantomhive and his London Underworld gang. Ciel Funtom lead the way through the comfy chairs and to a back room that the former master used as a secret study when he wanted to get away from Sebastian.

Ciel watched amazed as Sebastian reached up for the specific book that would open the study. "How do you know about that?" Ciel stared at him incredulously as the bookcase slide out of the way to reveal a long room with a teak desk at the end, a tall leather back chair facing away from them.

"Call it intuition," Sebastian said smiling, herding the boy inside as Ciel shook his head disbelieving. They made their way down the long room, nodding to those who sat around the darkened office. Sebastian noticed the silhouettes of the current Madame Red and the Undertaker, and smiled, noticing that this meeting was a mock version of those they used to hold in the larger billiard's room. As they came nearer to the desk Sebastian observed as the young Ciel dropped to his knee respectively, waiting for the Headmistress to acknowledge him. Sebastian followed suit, unsure of the origins of this strange Headmistress.

"Ciel Funtom. Sebastian Michaelis," A soft feminine voice called from behind the leather chair, "Welcome." Ciel and Sebastian both stood as the Headmistress finished her welcome. "Ciel, you may have a seat next to your dear aunt. No bickering," she added coolly, feeling the protest rise in the air. "As for you Mr. Michaelis, Undertaker has informed me of you interesting origins. I am sure I have a place for you somewhere on my peace-keeping team," the chair squeaked as the Headmistress shifted, "Allow me to introduce the members of _Veritas_. To your left we have senior Lau and his bodyguard-"

"Hi~" said the Chinese man, sipping serenely at a cup of tea, a young Chinadoll-looking girl hanging from his elbow.

"And junior Ronald Knox-" the Headmistress continued. The blonde haired boy nodded in recognition, adjusting his thick glasses, and Sebastian felt as though he had seen the boy before but couldn't recall where exactly.

"You already know sophomore Ciel Funtom, Madame Red, and Undertaker. To your right is senior Claude Faustus, and his charge, sophomore Alois Trancy."

Sebastian glanced at the pair, taking note of the tall man doting behind the small blonde child, who resembled Ciel in stature. He filed their faces away in his memory, feeling that these two individuals were suspicious. The blonde boy smiled madly at him, his blue eyes as round as dinner plates, as if waiting for him to let his guard down. The taller man looked bored, his golden colored eyes shining behind thin-rimmed glasses.

"Thank you for the kind introduction, My Lady," Sebastian bowed curtly, "Should I take the trouble to introduce myself to the group? Or has My Lady already taken that pleasure upon herself?" he cooed quietly, testing the ground.

The Headmistress shifted in her chair again and laughed quietly, "You may take you're leave now, Mr. Michaelis. We shall have a vote based on what we know of you. You will either be permitted to join the ranks of _Veritas_ or you will be expelled and never allowed to return. Undertaker has given us a most detailed account of your history, beg you're pardon."

Ciel shook his head and stood, "Excuse the interruption, My Lady, but I would like to hear this man's origins as I was not present earlier, for obviously he is not of noble birth! He speaks to me as if I am but a child!" Ciel snarled before he could stop himself, his voice growing in agitation and incredulity as he spoke. He stared at Sebastian angrily, hoping to receive the means to bring justice to his hurt pride.

"Ciel Funtom!" the Headmistresses voice boomed angrily, echoing off the walls and cascading down on the boy, making him wince uncomfortably. He sat down, knowing he would pay for his outspoken attitude later, and refused to look at any of the other members, ashamed.

Sebastian cleared his throat, feeling that the Headmistress was too harsh on the boy, for obviously this boy had none of the upbringing that Ciel Phantomhive possessed, "If it is okay with the members present here, I will gladly explain myself to the boy after your meeting. I have no qualms about the past." He glanced down at the bowed head and resisted the urge to lift his chin back to its proud position. Instead he touched the boys shoulder and turned to the other members of _Veritas_, his eyes lingering on the high back leather chair.

"That is between you and the boy, Sebastian. We have no concern for your personal matters. Handle them on your own time," The Headmistress waved him away, impatient to begin their meeting.

"Very well, Madame. Excuse me," Sebastian bent low to whisper in the boys ear before turning and leaving the study, "I'll be on the roof when you are ready to learn the truth about who I am and who you are." He nodded politely to Undertaker and the others and left without another word.

Ciel popped out of his trance as the official _Veritas_ meeting began. He heard the others mumbling and raised his hand feebly in protest at admitting Sebastian to their ranks. His ego was still too much in shock to voice his true opinion, but upon recalling the comforting feeling of Sebastian's hand on his shoulder, he thought maybe this man would prove to be a powerful ally. Still he continued to sulk, nursing his pride back to health. In the end, Sebastian was voted in, mainly due to the support he received from Undertaker and Ronald Knox, for Claude and Alois didn't want an odd number in their group.

"Ciel you are dismissed for now. I am not so inconsiderate as to let you suffer emotionally while the rest of us talk business," the Headmistress' voice was considerably softer, like she was speaking to her own son, "You will have your own demons to deal with soon enough…." She smiled to herself, as the young master stood to leave, leaning heavily on his cane and drawing deeply from his inhaler. _He's really playing up the sympathy card_, she thought, knowing Madame Red would have to be held back to keep from hugging the boy to death.

"I'm sorry for my outburst earlier, My Lady. Sorry everyone." He didn't look back as the bookcase slide back in place.

* * *

Update later this week. Working on Ch. 3 now~


End file.
